


Pride Prompts of 2019

by Said_in_Silence (The_SuperLizard)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SuperLizard/pseuds/Said_in_Silence
Summary: 30 prompts for the 30 days of Pride Month! All Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen





	Pride Prompts of 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Full Disclaimer: I have not watched any episodes from Season 4 of Supergirl. The only things I have seen are a couple of Alex/Kelly scenes on YouTube… So if something is way out of character for Kelly, sorry. For Pride Month, I'll be doing 30 prompts. I'm starting late but will be finishing all 30 in due time. 
> 
> If anyone wants to give me a one or two-word prompt, I'll swap it in. Enjoy!
> 
> TW: Severe Panic Attack.

A bolt of lightning illuminated the small apartment of Alex Danvers mere seconds before thunder shook the room. Alex couldn’t contain her shudder as she continued talking to Kara. The power to her building had been out for fifteen minutes now, the apartment succumbing to darkness.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Kar? It’s a bad one out there.” Alex asked for the third time, just for good measure. Kara, even now, still became unnerved in bad storms.

“I’m fine Alex. I’m here with Lena at her place with tons of popcorn and every Disney movie ever made. We’re set over here…” Kara paused. “Are you okay?”

Alex chuckled, her voice taking a slightly higher octave giving her away, “of course I’m okay, uh, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Would you tell me if you weren’t?”

The hesitation on Alex’s end was enough to tip Kara off to the truth.

“That’s it, I’m coming ov--”

“No!” Alex cut her off. “No, Kara, it’s okay. You stay there with Lena. I’ll be more freaked out thinking about you flying over here in this than the storm itself. Really, I’ll be fine.” Kara had just reconciled with Lena after being outed by Lex, and Alex was not about to make her leave her best friend’s house.

“... Are you sure?” Kara questioned one last time.

“Yes. I’ll call you if anything gets worse. But please, just stay with Lena.”

“If you’re sure… I’ll see you at Noonan’s tomorrow morning for our normal Saturday breakfast?”

“See you there, Kar. Love you.” 

“Love you too, Alex.”

Alex pulled the phone from her ear and hit the end button. Another burst of lightning and thunder had her shaking. Gripping the counter, Alex took three deep breaths, letting each out slowly. Usually, in storms like this, she turned on her stereo to block out the storm. It often earned her a few noise complaints, but she had a generous landlord who let it slide. But that only worked, though, when the power was on. 

Using her phone, Alex turned on her music, choosing her loudest songs from her punk rock phase. Thankfully she had her UE Boom here and not at the DEO, and turned the Bluetooth speaker up to full volume. 

With the noise temporarily blocking out the storm, Alex could breathe a little easier. She pulled up a radar app on her phone to see how long until the storm passed. 

The picture wasn’t great. There was one storm cell directly over top of the east side of National City, just about to where Alex’s apartment was, and there were two more that looked to be converging following this one. National City was covered in yellows and reds, the epitome of rough summer thunderstorms.

Groaning, Alex went back close to the speaker by her bed and sat on the hardwood floor, her back resting against the wall.

_Deep breath._ “Duvet. Lamp. Steps. Painting. Clock.” _5\. Sight._

_Deep breath._ “Drums. Breathing. Thunder. Rain.” _4\. Hear._

More thunder rattled the apartment.

_Two Deep breaths._ “Wood floorboards. Jeans. Phone.” _3\. Touch._

_Deep breath._ “Rain. Laundry Detergent.” _2\. Smell._

_Deep breath._ “Toothpaste.” _1\. Taste._

The music was starting to take over Alex’s hearing, almost totally encompassing the storm… Well, it was until it spontaneous cut-out.

“What?” Alex said as she got up and took it off her nightstand. She tried turning it back on again, and nothing. She shook it a couple of times and tried again. Still nothing. “Come ON!” She shouted and tossed it onto her bed. 

Lightning and the thunder hit at once outside her window, making a large crack and ferocious roar. 

Alex made an undignified squeak, too scared to scream at the noise. A second flash and more thunder follow just after, jump-starting her heart. The rain that followed with it came in sheet and turned to hail. The sound too close to that haunting tank, and Alex bolted out of her apartment.

She took long strides down the hall and back. She breathed in deeply for four steps, held it for the next seven steps, and breathed out for the last eight. That was enough to get her down the hall and back. She did it one more time before the thunder rang out again. A child started crying loud enough to be heard in the hallway, overwhelming Alex’s senses more. One more stride down the hallway and back, and she retreated back to her own apartment. 

Alex was spiraling, standing in the middle of her apartment. She ran through her other techniques to calm down, and none of them were working now.

_It’s been two years, this shouldn’t be a problem._

But it was a problem, and a growing one at the moment. Her self-deprecating thoughts weren’t helping. With the next wave of lightning, thunder, and sheets of rain, Alex felt a crushing wave of dread and panic. Her heart kicked it up a notch, making her vision blur, and her breathing increase. She was at the edge of hyperventilating and sat down. Nausea was rising, and Alex fought for her grip over the panic.

Gasping for air, Alex fumbled for her phone, dropping it in the process. The next round of thunder had her frozen to her spot, unable to search for the phone. At this rate, she was going to pass out and had no one to call. The water was rising, there was no way out. The water… _No. Air._

**… … … … …**

Kelly Olsen was with her brother, having a lazy evening in sweatpants when she got a text from Kara.

\-- Kara: Could you check on Alex, please?

\-- Sure. Is something wrong?

\-- Kara: I hope not, but I’m not sure. The storm was scaring her, I think, but she was clear that she didn’t want me to come over…

\-- Kara: I think she’ll be less mad if it’s you that checks on her.

\-- Okay, I’ll check on her as soon as I can.

“James,” Kelly said, getting her brother’s attention, “it’s not that I don’t enjoy hearing you yell about baseball on TV, but I’m gonna head out early. It looks like the storms are going to get worse.” She picked up her purse and keys, already walking to the door. 

“Okay, see you later, drive safe,” James tossed over his shoulder before yelling, “a STRIKE?! Are you blind?!”

Shaking her head and chuckling, Kelly made her way to her car and pulled out of the parking garage. 

The storm was definitely picking up in intensity, and while she was only about five blocks from Alex’s apartment, the rain was producing blinding sheets. Kelly groaned as she stretched to see the lines in front of her. It appeared that she was the only one crazy enough to be out in this weather, thankfully.

It took her ten minutes to get to Alex’s apartment and into the parking garage. 

On the walk up to the fourth floor, Kelly tried calling Alex… It rang through the entire way to voicemail. “Well, her phone is on,” Kelly muttered as she rounded to the third floor. Reaching the fourth, Kelly paused to rub at her bad knee. The rain wasn’t helping anything, aggravating her old injury.

Kelly knocked fairly loudly on Alex’s door, attempting to be heard over the thunderstorm. 

“Alex?” She shouted over a particularly intense round of thunder.

Still nothing.

Trying her luck, Kelly turned the door nob, very surprised to find it unlocked. She stepped inside and shut it behind her. “Alex?” she called out again. Her first visual sweep of the apartment turned up with nothing, but then she spotted the phone on the ground. 

As Kelly came around the sofa, her eyes widened at the state Alex was in. Alex was visibly shaking, sweating, and extremely pale. Her eyes were shut tight, and her hands were pushing against her ears, trying to block out sound. 

Kelly crouched to the ground in front of her, “Alex… Alex!... ALEX!” Nothing, no response. Making a risky move, Kelly reached out and touched Alex’s jean covered leg. Dodging in time to not get kicked, she certainly had gotten Alex’s attention. 

They locked eyes, well, Alex tried, recognizing that Kelly was there, gaze still mostly unfocused.

“Listen to me, Alex,” Kelly began in a low, calm, steady voice, “you are safe. You are okay. You are safe. Listen to me, Alex.” 

“Alex, I can’t see what’s going on in your head, but I can tell you that it’s not happening right now. You are safe. You will get through this, I promise you will get through this.”

Alex blinked a few times, breathing slowing ever so slightly.

“It’s me, Kelly. Can you hear me, Alex?”

Several quick nods answered her.

“Can I touch you?” Kelly asked.

Again, nods. 

“Okay, Alex. Can you feel my hand on your leg?”

Nod.

“I need you to relax this muscle for me,” Kelly said as she touched her calf muscle.

And Alex did, her entire right leg relaxing, everything else still engaged.

“Now, the other leg. You’re doing so well, Alex.” 

Her left leg also relaxed. Slowly but steady, Kelly got Alex to relax all of her muscles, and her breathing began to slow. 

“That’s it, good job, Alex. You’re safe. We’re in your apartment, and you’re safe.”

Alex swallowed thickly and nodded, her face was still far too pale. 

Thunder rang out around the apartment, still loud, but the storm was moving through. Alex visibly shook at the sound and swallowed again. 

“How are you feeling, Alex?” Kelly asked eyeing the redhead carefully. If Kelly didn’t know any better, she’d almost say…

Alex shook her head slowly, more color draining from her face (Kelly didn’t think that was possible). And then Alex jumped up and bolted towards the bathroom, stumbling and clipping the sofa on her way in. 

Kelly momentarily hesitated when she heard Alex coughing and retching, but followed her in. She pulled Alex’s short hair back out of her face and rubbed large slow circles on her back. 

“I’m right here, Alex,” Kelly said, “you’ll feel better once it’s all out.” 

Alex continued to throw up and cough for another minute before she sat back with her head in her hands. Without looking, Kelly reached up and flushed the toilet, grabbing the mouthwash that sat on the counter too. 

“Alex, here, rinse,” Kelly said, handing over the bottle. She supported the bottle when Alex reached for it with shaky hands. Alex rinsed and spit, flushing the toilet again, and shrinking into the corner at the sound.

The storm around them was dying down, only low rumbles were left now, and the light pitter-patter of rain on the deck.

“How are you doing now, Alex?” Kelly spoke in the same low tone. She’d never seen the strong Alex Danvers like this before, and it was breaking her heart.

The only response Kelly got was a stunted sigh as tears slid from Alex’s closed eyes. 

“Do you know what caused the panic attack?”

“S-storm,” the stuttered word came out as a mere whisper.

“Do you feel safe to leave the bathroom? I’d like to take you to the couch or to your bed.” 

Alex slowly shook her head, “more storms,” she whispered.

Kelly pulled out her phone, studying the radar for a moment. “I’m no scientist, Alex, but it looks like the other ones cells have dissipated or are dissipating. At most, we’ll get a little bit more rain, but nothing like it just was.”

Alex grunted and moved to get up. She swayed dangerously, and Kelly reached out to hold on to her. 

“Slow and steady, Alex,” Kelly said as she walked her out of the bathroom. She was guiding her towards the sofa when Alex murmured, “no, bed.” Kelly got her up the two steps and seated on the bed. 

“Can I get clothes for you to wear to bed? Those jeans aren’t going to be comfortable.”

“Yeah, boxers in the bottom drawer, t-shirt next to them.”

“No pants?” Kelly asked, a smile playing at her lips.

“Pants are stupid,” Alex said before laying down.

“No, no, no, sit up Alex,” Kelly said, grabbing a pair of red and black stripped boxers and a loose long-sleeve shirt. She could see that Alex was still shaking slightly and knew the long sleeves would help.

“Put these on, I’ll be right back.”

Kelly went to the refrigerator in search of something for Alex to drink. Tucked in the back was an unopened bottle of red Gatorade. Perfect. She then went to the bathroom and got a warm wet washcloth.

Alex was pulling down her shirt when Kelly turned the corner, walking up the stairs. She took a seat next to Alex on the edge. “Here, drink this,” she gave Alex the now open bottle. “You need electrolytes.”

She managed about three sips before it was too much and pushed it back. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Alex croaked, opening her bloodshot eyes to meet Kelly’s gaze. “You didn’t have to come.” 

“I didn’t have to, but I’m glad I did. I’m your girlfriend, Alex, and I’m here to help you through the good and the bad. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Alex sniffled and brushed away more tears, turning to bury her face in her pillow, quiet sobs taking over. 

Kelly kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed next to her. “C’mere,” she opened her arms.

Alex rolled over and nuzzled into Kelly’s shoulder, still quietly crying. “I’m sorry,” Alex snuffled and turned away. “Fucking Rick Malvern, and his stupid tank.”

Kelly reached over to where she left the washcloth, in the same motion, guiding Alex back to lay on her. “May I?” she asked.

Alex nodded hesitantly, acutely aware of the dampness of the cloth. Kelly gently dabbed at Alex’s sore eyes and blotchy face, easing her discomfort. Surprisingly, Alex loved the freshness that came after the washcloth left her face.

She sighed contently, answering the unspoken question. “He kidnapped me two years ago, in an attempt to get Kara to break his dad out from prison. He put me in a tank and filled it with water… I nearly drowned and spent a week in the DEO’s medbay, and another three at home in bed with double pneumonia… I thought I was better… I haven’t had an attack like that in over a year…”

“Shh,” Kelly gently rubbed at Alex’s temples, easing the headache Alex no doubt had, “trauma has a way of presenting itself even years after occurring. With all the stress going on in your life right now, I’m honestly not surprised that you had a panic attack. But I promise you, you are not weak for this. You are so strong, Alex Danvers. I’m here for the strong moments, and I’m here for the tough and weak ones. And I’ll be here to help you through this, too.”

**… … … … …**

Kelly spent the night holding tight to Alex and keeping the nightmares at bay. Kara showed up the next morning, having listened in to their conversation after the storm, and brought three dozen donuts and coffee. 

Alex woke to the sound of Kara and Kelly laughing at the Saturday cartoons on TV. Considering the awful night she had, Alex was only feeling marginally lousy. But she was never more grateful to have her two favorite people in her living room, knowing they’d all spend their day right here for her. Kelly turned and smiled at her, seeing she was now awake. Everyone’s hearts were full today.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if anyone wants to give me a one or two-word prompt, I'll swap it in. Let me know what you thought, what you'd like to see, or just whatever's on your mind! 
> 
> I'm Said_in_Silence, signing off, and I'll see you all soon!


End file.
